Conor O'Farrell
Conor O'Farrell is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds O'Farrell portrayed Detective Croft in the Season Six episode "Reflection of Desire". Filmography *Beauty Mark (2016) as Mark (short) *Game of Silence (2016) as Warden Ray Carroll (10 episodes) *See You in Valhalla (2015) as Woody Burwood *Gang Related (2014) as Malcolm Goetz (4 episodes) *Angel's Perch (2013) as Jacobson *Castle (2013) as Ronald Armstrong *Midnight Sun (2012) as Garth Harring *Revolution (2012) as Dr. Bradley Jaffe (2 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005-2012) as Undersheriff Jeffrey McKeen (13 episodes) *Perception (2012) as David Trent *True Blood (2012) as Judge Clements (2 episodes) *Justified (2011-2012) as ATF Agent Keaton (2 episodes) *Rizzoli & Isles (2011) as Warden Price *Hawthorne (2011) as Eric Baldridge *Rockstars: The Pete Weaver Experience (2011) as Gary Weaver (short) *Law & Order: LA (2010-2011) as Lane Garfield (2 episodes) *The Lincoln Lawyer (2011) as Judge Orton Powell *Legacy (2010) as Bill Epstein *Criminal Minds - "Reflection of Desire" (2010) TV episode - Detective Croft *Lie to Me (2010) as Bernard Dillon (3 episodes) *The Mentalist (2010) as Detective Reece *The Pacific (2010) as Dr. Sledge (TV miniseries, 4 episodes) *Night and Day (2010) as Bill Greer *The Hunter's Moon (2009) as Pat Garrett *Eli Stone (2008) as Lieutenant O'Shea *Flash of Genius (2008) as Chris Finley *Medium (2005-2008) as Larry Watt (6 episodes) *The Unit (2006-2007) as General Heath/Major General Heath (4 episodes) *Meet Bill (2007) as Principal *Prison Break (2007) as Agent Miller *Cold Case (2006) as Brogan Cooper *The Nine (2006) as FBI Deputy Director Roger Marshall *NCIS (2006) as William Danforth *Nip/Tuck (2004-2005) as Detective Fischman (4 episodes) *Surface (2005) as Barry (2 episodes) *Boston Legal (2005) as A.D.A. Glenn Jackson *Desperate Housewives (2005) as Detective Copeland (3 episodes) *Medical Investigation (2004) as Dr. Gordon *The Practice (2004) as D.A. Albert Bellamy *Star Trek: Enterprise (2002-2004) as Pri'Nam D'Jamat/Burzaan (2 episodes) *24 (2003) as Ted Packard (3 episodes) *Without a Trace (2002-2003) as Graham Spaulding (3 episodes) *Joan of Arcadia (2003) as Fire Chief Thomas Wyatt *CSI: Miami (2002) as Charlie Berenger *Hack (2002) as Paul Goodman *The Guardian (2001) as Sam Whittenburg *Philly (2001) as Martin Toland (2 episodes) *Judging Amy (2001) as Roger Crouse *Dead Last (2001) as Agent Stu Neeley *Boston Public (2001) as Michael Evans *61* (2001) as Luman Harris *Nash Bridges (2001) as Tom Brooks *The X-Files (2000) as Sheriff Ciolino *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2000) as Colonel McNamara (3 episodes) *Early Edition (1999) as Detective Savales (2 episodes) *Stir of Echoes (1999) as Harry *Profiler (1999) as Phillip Banks *The Pretender (1999) as Philip Banks (credited as Connor O'Farrell) *ER (1999) as Richard Abbott (2 episodes) *Ally McBeal (1999) as Attorney Jordan *To Have & to Hold (1998) as Mr. Maloney *From the Earth to the Moon (1998) as James McDivitt (TV miniseries, 4 episodes) *Chicago Hope (1998) as Luther *Party of Five (1997-1998) as Howard Bester (4 episodes) *Brooklyn South (1997) as Det. Stuart Morrissey *Port Charles (1997) as Darren Leopold, 1999 *Dark Skies (1996-1997) as Lt. Commander Phil Albano (17 episodes) *NYPD Blue (1995-1996) as Det. Stuart Morrissey (4 episodes) *Abduction of Innocence (1996) as John Loomis *The Trigger Effect (1996) as Police Officer #1 *Murder One (1996) as Dr. Paul Kressel (4 episodes) *JAG (1996) as General Nathan Behnke *Eye of the Stalker (1995) as Officer Lane *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1995) as Jeff Carlson *Deceived by Trust: A Moment of Truth Movie (1995) as Frank Kerns *Murder or Memory: A Moment of Truth Movie (1994) as Det. John Avery *Moment of Truth: Caught in the Crossfire (1994) as Roger McKay *Days of Our Lives (1994) as Doctor Chase *Moment of Truth: A Child Too Many (1993) as Aaron Nowakowski *Mother of the Bride (1993) as Andrew *Back to the Streets of San Francisco (1992) as David O'Connor *Baby of the Bride (1991) as Andrew *Death Dreams (1991) as Bennett Massell *Seeds of Tragedy (1991) as Paul *Perry Mason: The Case of the Glass Coffin (1991) as Paul Torrence *Children of the Bride (1990) as Andrew *Designing Women (1990) as Attendant #2 (2 episodes) *Matlock (1989) as Billy Costello (2 episodes) *21 Jump Street (1989) as Frank Farrell (3 episodes) *Highway to Heaven (1989) as Man On Ledge (credited as Conor O'Ferrell) *The Revenge of Al Capone (1989) as Sgt. Callahan *Hunter (1989) as Lenny Pike (2 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs